


Indulgence

by Shy_Medic (Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones/pseuds/Shy_Medic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes out, and John decides to indulge a guilty pleasure. What will happen when the consulting detective walks in on his doctor? Sherlock/John Rated T for innuendos and established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> And again a plot bunny attacks, latching its vicious little self to my face. Expect to possibly see more BBC Sherlock fics from me in the future. I do not own this brilliant show or the song. Super Psycho Love is by Simon Curtis. If you haven't heard it before check it out! Thank you as always. *bows humbly and runs off*

"John," Sherlock begins blandly, his flat mate's name a statement more than a question to get attention. "I'm going out. No, it isn't a case. Don't wait up."  
Before the good doctor can respond the icy detective adds on almost absently, "oh, and can you get some milk when you go out next?"

John's mouth snaps shut with an audible click before he licks his lips and manages to speak without interruption. "Why can't you since you will already be out?"  
Sherlock smiles as though indulging a child. "Because I'm busy."

And with that he drapes his scarf around his neck and briskly walks out. John sighs to himself before deciding to occupy his time with cleaning the flat. Due to a dry spell in available cases that would actually interest Sherlock he has spent weeks experimenting and trying to figure out the best way to destroy their home and John's nerves it seems. Popping his sore neck the soldier gets to work on the main area, organizing what he can and setting a few things to the side before shaking his head. Damn it all, this is Sherlock's mess. He can clean it when he returns.

John isn't exactly sure how or why the idea strikes, but he quickly pulls off his jumper and rolls the sleeves up on the plaid shirt he was wearing beneath it. Sherlock usually drags him off to this or that thing without regard to what he may want, and it's so very rare to get time completely alone… He hadn't even thought of indulging himself like this in a long time.

Pulling his laptop out of its hiding place John turns it on and navigates through his music until he finds the song he wants. Usually this kind of music wouldn't particularly catch his fancy- however this song expresses his feelings for Sherlock too well. Not to mention the lyrics are catchy and the thrum of the bass is sinfully pleasant. As the music starts and the bass kicks up John relaxes into an easy rhythm, hips swaying in perfect pace with the beat. It has been almost two years since he last danced, but if the look on his friend's faces in Afghanistan after the last time, encouraging cheers, and the compliments were any indication he isn't half bad. The intro continues for thirty seconds or so, and then the singer starts into the lyrics; beat flowing through John as he sings along. "Something lately drives me crazy, has to do with how you make me, struggle to get your attention, calling you brings apprehension…."

Two back kicks and a side step, arms following with fluid motions in what would look similar to a block seen in karate. John's arms cross in front of him before he sways again, pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. Tossing it casually onto the couch he raises an eyebrow at the device before continuing to sing and dance. "Texts from you and sex from you, are things that are not so uncommon, flirt with you you're all about it, tell me why I feel unwanted?"

A side step, swing, and forward shimmy. John points to his left, directly at the skull sitting innocently on the mantle. "Damn, if you didn't want me back, why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core, 'cause I know you want it…"

What the smaller of the two flat mates' doesn't notice through the music, that is a bit louder than he intended, is Sherlock standing in the doorway watching John dance around and sing to the skull. A smirk is beginning to spread across full lips as he watches the army doctor. Sherlock is uncertain whether he is amused or turned on, remaining silent he drinks in the sight before him. The next action makes the decision for the consulting detective. John runs his right hand from his throat down his chest. "Oh, and if you don't want to be, something substantial with me, then why do you give me more? Babe you know you want it…"

Sherlock's eyes smolder. If his doctor keeps dancing like this he would most certainly 'want it.' John plucks the skull off of the mantle without missing a beat, shifting it from hand to hand. "Say that you want me every day, that you want me every way, that you need me, got me tripping super psycho love…"

The owner of the cranium fights the urge to step in and save the poor thing. He can't help but be fascinated by this new side of his doctor. Another sidestep, slide, hips gyrating. "Aim, pull the trigger, feel the pain getting bigger, go insane from the bitter feeling, tripping super psycho love…"

Sherlock releases the breath he didn't even realize he has been holding as the dance partner is replaced gently in its original position. The motions that occupy the next verse cause the taller man's eyebrows to make a run for his hairline. There is no reason why dancing against a wall should be so…exotic and utterly sexual. "Pull me off to darkened corners, where all other eyes avoid us, tell me how I mesmerize you, I love you and despise you'"

Apparently it is possible to lap dance a wall. Sherlock licks dry lips, gaze not wavering in the slightest. John pushes himself away from the smooth surface almost carelessly. "Back to the crowd where you ignore me, bedroom eyes to those before me, how am I supposed to handle, lit the fuse and missed the candle…"

Sherlock is so mesmerized by the whole scene he spaces out for part of his private show. Returning to his senses he steps into the room. He has to close the distance between him and John right now. "Say you want me, say you need me, tear my heart out slow, and bleed me-"

Strong arms wrap around John's waist, causing the doctor to jolt. Before he can even consider slipping away and turning the music off one pale hand settles on his hipbone while the other glides up to rest over his heart.

"I would much prefer to leave your heart where it is. I do want you and need you, John Watson. In fact, right now would be most opportune." Pulling away Sherlock captures John's lips in a deep kiss before yanking him into his bedroom.


End file.
